Not a good night
by HelloAnon
Summary: Trixie dumps Speed for a big shot and Sparky gets sick. Rated M because not everyone likes pukey sickness and you gotta respect that uwu* stay chill sweeties!


Sparky/Speed

Sparky can't believe it. The Grand Prix, the biggest race, and they'd won it! He stands next to Speed, smiling, and takes a huge drink of the milk Speed had passed to him. He was a nervous wreck, sure, but he could forget all about that for tonight.

"Shit!" Speed yells, slamming the door. Sparky gets up and rushes over, that nervous pit in his stomach reappearing.

"What is it?" he asks, and Speed sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"Trixie. She dumped me for some big shot racer, some...some...fuck." Speed grimaces. Sparky rubs his arms and nods, resisting the urge to hug Speed, to kiss him, to make him forget about Trixie. Speed sighs again and kicks off his shoes.

"Let's watch TV, Sparky." he says, and Sparky nods, smiling. They sit together on the couch, turning on the television to some stupid show they used to watch as kids. They know each word, laughing as they parrot the show in overdramatic voices.

Before Sparky knows what's happening, Speed is kissing him. It's light, tentative, and Sparky loves it. He kisses back and as the end credits roll, Speed breaks away. For once, the nervous, stressful hole is gone.

"Sorry." Speed says, blushing. The pit returns in an instant and Sparky shakes his head.

"It's okay..." he says, and Speed grabs Sparky's chin, tilting his face up to make eye contact.

"Is something wrong?" Speed asks, and Sparky just shrugs. Speed looks at him, worried, and pulls him close, Sparky wraps his arms around Speed and sighs into his shoulder.

They sit like this for a while, the TV droning in the background, when another noise joins the voices of neglected characters. Speed snores softly as he sleeps and Sparky laughs quietly. He squirms a bit, readjusting the sleeping form in his arms, and smiles.

Sparky begins to feel sick, something churning in his stomach, and he moans. Speed shifts and sits up, rubbing his eyes.

"Whatsa matter?" he asks, yawning. Sparky shakes his head, a hand clamped over his mouth, and Speed mutters something like "fuck." He hauls Sparky to his feet, guiding him into the bathroom and rubbing circles into his back.

Sparky vomits into the toilet as Speed rubs his back, offering whatever small comfort he can. When Sparky's okay, Speed helps him up. They grab a mixing bowl and he helps Sparky to his room. When they get there, Speed helps his friend undress, tucking the covers around a shivering Sparky.

"Speed?" Sparky calls softly as Speed walks to the door. He turns back to his friend and smiles.

"Yeah, buddy?" he asks, hoping the request is something more than pain pills or water.

"Would you sleep in here tonight?" asks his friend. Speed happily obliges, slipping out of his pants and shirt and climbing under the multitude of blankets to pull Sparky into his arms. Sparky relaxes into the embrace and both quickly fall asleep, forgetting about stress and cars and girls. This is how they both wish to stay, together.

When Mrs. Racer walks into Speed's room the next morning, she's surprised to find an empty bed. She goes into Sparky's room and presses a hand to her mouth, smiling. She hadn't seen the two sleeping together since they stopped sharing a bed on sleepovers, sometime when they were five.

She closes the door softly and walks out of the room. The click of the latch rouses Speed from his sleep and he smiles at the smaller, sleeping man in his arms. He pulls Sparky closer, inadvertently waking his friend.

"Did we sleep here?" he asks, yawning, and Speed nods. Sparky rolls over to face Speed and kisses his nose.

"I got sick, didn't I?" he asks.

"Sure did, and you scared the shit outta me." Speed says. Sparky blushes and looks away.

"Sorry." he says, and Speed shakes his head.

"It's not your fault. 'Sides, it was fun watching TV...and spending the night together." Speed says, and Sparky laughs.

"I got an idea." he says, and Speed arches an eyebrow.

"Do tell." says his friend, and Sparky grins.

"Let's do this every night...sans being sick of course." Sparky Susa and Speed laughs.

"Of course." Speed says, when his mom walks in.

"Whoa! Mrs. Racer!" Sparky shouts, nearly falling off the bed. Speed's strong arm saves him from that embarrassment and Mrs. Racer covers her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"You boys ready for breakfast?" she asks, and the two smile.

"Sure thing." Sparky says, when Spritle comes bursting through the door, yelling "YUCK!" and "GROSS!"

"What is it?" Mrs. Racer asks.

"Someone puked! It's all over the bathroom!" Spritle shouts. Sparky blushes and Speed gives him a reassuring squeeze.

"Now, honey, I'm sure that's not true." Mrs. Racer says, offering Sparky a kind smile. Speed gets up and smiles at his mom.

"Sorry mom, it was my fault. I'll go clean it up." he says and his mom nods. Sparky rushes after him with a muttered "I'll help."

"Thanks for that." Sparky says after closing the bathroom door. Speed smiles and shakes his head.

"It's not a problem." he says, scrubbing at some vomit that had dried on the floor. Sparky gets down to help and Speed smiles.

"You don't need to help, it's okay." Speed says. Sparky blushes and shakes his head.

"It's my fault, I'll help." he mutters. Speed nods and they set to work, cleaning the remnants of a painful night and walking, hand in hand, to the kitchen for breakfast and the start of a new day.


End file.
